The light In The Darkness
by Blackreader27
Summary: There is always darkness, but for Sam it is true, she has been blind for most of her life but then she unexpectedly meets the legendary Jack Frost, but forces are at work that could possibly tear the world and them apart. It us up to them and yes even Pitch to stop this. But many dark secrets will be revealed in order to do so. not good at summaries but please read! XD
1. Chapter 1

**hello! so happy to be here! hope that you like this! please READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**Oh and only going to say this once, but ...**

**~I DONT OWN ROTG CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SAM! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

JACK POV:

I blanketed the ground with snow as I smiled at the kids playing in it already, I smiled as the crisp cold air wrapped around me, I leaned my staff against my shoulder as I tucked my hand into my blue hoodie.

Jamie, a boy who I knew was joyfully playing with his friends in a vigorous game of snowball fight but as I was about to join them. I saw a sudden figure across the street walking peacefully.

She had Black raven hair that cascaded down to her waist, rivaling my white tousled hair. She also had on a gray scarf and was wearing a black cotton coat. She had on black boots and wore dark blue jeans. I was wearing grey jeans and I walked barefoot.

But one thing struck me hard. She had blue eyes and had peach color skin. She looked breath-taking.

She could almost rival my Ice blue eyes.

She continued to walk, hands tuck in her coat pocket, and she just looked straight ahead as she continued to move forward.

Jamie called out to me, but I signaled him to wait he nodded as he continued in the game

I let the wind pick me up as I was swept closer to her. She appeared to be sixteen; I was stuck in my seventeen year old body. I was the guardian of fun, so I learned two years ago when I helped the guardians take down pitch, basically I was also a guardian since the man in the moon picked me.

I drifted down slowly as I landed about three feet in front of her. Hoping that she would see me, but she looked like she was seeing right past me. I sighed figuring what was the point, just waiting for her to pass me, but she surprised me.

She stopped in front of me, not like stop to look at what was under her foot or if she thought that someone was calling her. But just stopped as if she sensed someone in her way

"Um excuse me, may you please move" she said

My eyes widened, she could see me! I looked for something to say but all that came out was "you can see me?"

She looked straight ahead, blinking

"Uh sorry, I'm blind, I just sense someone in front of me" she said sheepishly and blushing

That would explain why it looked like she was looking past him, he smile when he also realized that she believed in him

"Oh Sorry" he said

The girl smiled "don't worry about it, I can sense things around me so I don't have much difficulty, just in a new area"

I nodded but realized that she couldn't see "that's cool" I said, I mentally slapped myself for saying something lame

She smiled "I guess, um sorry but I really must go, I need to get home before it gets dark" she says, then she extends her hand

"Nice to meet you um….." she said left hanging, I realized that I haven't really introduced myself, but neither has she

"Just call me jack" I said

She smiled "my name is Samantha Richards, but call me Sam" she says as we shake hands, I felt her warm hands fit comfortably in my cold ones

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry "uh here, you should use these, you don't want Jack Frost to give you frost bite" she said jokingly, oh the irony

Before I had time to react, she handed me a pair of black cotton gloves

"Here take these, snow is very cold you know" she said patting my hand as he waved at me "bye!" she called out as she walked around me and left

I looked at my hand; I looked at the gloves before my mind remembered to respond

"BYE" I called out, she waved her hand in acknowledgment, I smiled as I squeezed the gloves.

"What an interesting person" I murmured to myself

I tucked the gloves as I remembered about Jamie, I quickly let the winds take me as flew to where he was, not once letting the smile that formed on my face falter.

* * *

SAM POV:

I continued to walk down the street, sensing things as I went past them, I may be blind but my ability to sense things was almost like looking with my own eyes for me.

I walked down the street till I arrived to the edge of town, I walked into the forest area, every little noise alerting to where I was.

I stepped through some trees as I felt myself hit cold wind  
"seems like jack frost also visited here" I say, a shiver running through my body, but I smiled.

I couldn't see the snow, but I already that it was breathtaking; I must be the first one to step on the new patch of snow. I took one step, then another; I could tell that it was about two centimeters thick

I believed in the fairytales, like Santa clause the eater bunny, tooth fairy sandman, mother goose and the infamous Jack Frost, personally he was my favorite, making it snow and bringing light wherever he was.

I continued to walk a few paces when I reached the porch of the cabin. I walked up the steps as I reached the door. I opened the door and stepped in, kicking the snow off my boots.

"I'm home" I whispered no one. My Mother died when I was around five years old, I went blind when I was ten. The doctors couldn't find the source of this, but I just realized it when one morning, I woke up thinking it was still too dark to wake up, and ended up going back to sleep, my dad woke me up asking me why I didn't went to school, and I said "turn on the lights daddy, I can't see you" but he said that he did. That's when they took me to the doctor.

It took me two years to get accustomed to this new lifestyle we had to take, but I realized the my ability to sense things really helped a lot. I didn't need a cane so I was able to walk freely by myself, but I did move from here, about a month ago, so I like to walk walks outside to explore the area.

My friend from back home said that he would come and meet me here, but he has not showed up, he has jobs to do, which I don't judge him by, but he was there three years ago. Helping me in my time of need, he was like another dad for me; he was there when dad was late at work, at night

He told me that he couldn't appear to me during the day or morning, but at night he would be there, and he was. But not all the time since he said that he also had a job to do.

I smiled sadly, dad wouldn't be home till late at night, so that left me all alone in this house, I sighed as I sensed around, there seemed to be nothing in my way so I moved forward. I made it to my room where I was able to collapsed on my bed, I sighed as I breathed in the scent of pine of wood, I was glad that I let the fireplace on, it was now nice and warm.

I sighed as I took off my coat and scarf, then I took off my boots to replace them with blue fuzzy bunny slippers.

I walked to the kitchen as I used my hands to find the stickers that were marked in braille, everything in the kitchen had a sticker that I then marked in braille what it contained, and I picked the jam and some bread. I spread carefully the jam with a spoon on the bread, I smiled as I accomplished it and I put the jam away and tied the bag and put it back in place, with my new sandwich I walked upstairs, school was supposed to start but with the snow that started it was delayed.

Lucky for me, today was supposed to be the first day that I attended school. In other words to be labeled as the blind girl

I sat, leg crossed on my bed. And opened one of my favorite books, it was called _Juliet Immortal._ I was fully captivated by the book that I didn't hear the slow creak of the floor boards as someone stepped on them.

The door then was opened, my head snapped up, I sensed something familar

"Pitch!" I yelled excitedly as I jumped to where I thought he was

He oofed as he caught me "you know, you are going to fall if you sense wrong" he playfully scowls

I laugh

"So how is my little girl" he says ruffling my hair

I laughed as I tried to get his hand away "eh! My hair!" I said laughing

"So how is the new place? No one has threated you right? Have you been targeted by those ruffians? Are you dating?! I need to meet this boy first, you never know if he-"

"Pitch" I said cutting him off, he st, I stopped, i sensed him look at me

"you are ranting on again, first of all this new place is great, there are plenty of places to search and new senses, and no, no one has threatened me, I start school as soon as this snow days are over and no I am not dating" I said smiling in the end, he acted too much like my dad

"Well that's great! But tell me who are threatening you and I will send them a nightmare that will make them wet their beds" he said

I laughed, we talked about what happened, and then I sensed a bit of sadness come to him

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It is time for me to go" he said

I smiled at him "well just come tomorrow, don't worry about it" I said

I heard him sigh as he ruffled my hair

"Kay Sam, take care" he said as I felt him disappear

I smiled; it has been a good day I thought to myself, I laid the book next to me as I curled underneath the covers.

I closed my eyes, nothing really different from when they are opened, and fell asleep

* * *

**thank you! please read and review! XD hope that it was good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JACK POV:

I went to the pole to check up on what was going on that night; I swept inside as I saw everyone already gathered at the table.

"and I'm telling you it is him, who else could it be!" shouted bunny a.k.a Aster Bunnymund, his nose twitched, his boomerangs and egg bombs laid strapped to him as he glared at north

North rubbed his temples as he said

"Bunny, me telling you, he no problem, he has been good, globe suspects nothing from him he has been on track" north said in his husky Russian accent. He had a white bear and he had tattoos, one arm had naughty and the other nice

Toothiania, but we called her tooth, was too busy attending to her fairies

"Oh there is a molar in new jersey, Ooooh! A baby tooth in new Hampshire!" she said excitedly, flapping her hummingbird wings vigorously

Did I mention that she was half hummingbird? Well she is but she is a little too crazy about teeth.

Sandy or also known as sandman was sleeping on the chair, he looked a bit uncomfortable but he basically could sleep on anything.

I got to North and bunny

"So what's happening?" I asked

Kangaroo and north glanced at me before resuming their talk; irked I tapped my staff and froze one of kangaroo's boomerangs

That sure got his attention

"Hey mate! What's the problem you can't just do that!" he said obviously furious, I smirked as he just continued to glare

"Stop, jack apologize to bunny we have more urgent matters than both of you bickering" said north

I looked at bunny's twitching nose as he glared at me

"Well sorry kangaroo's boomerang" I said

He continued to glare as north just sighed

"What is it that you want?" north asked, I just shrugged my shoulders

"Can't I just come to visit from time to time" I said innocently

Bunny scoffed as north nodded

"That's good, while you are here, we are having a slight problem" said north

I raised an eyebrow "like end of the world trouble or going to ruin your day trouble" I asked

"The second one" said north

"So what's the problem?" I asked

"Well mate, there seems to be someone spreading darkness when it is supposed to be day! The hours are all mixed up! This can cause some of our holidays to go without celebration!" says bunny raising his fist in the air

"So you guys thought it was Pitch right?" I asked, they both nodded their heads

"But the thing is that Pitch has been doing his job properly, so I cannot put anything against him" said North

I nodded "then If it is not pitch, who else would it be?" I asked

Bunny spoke up "that's what I said! There is no one else that can control nightmares! My guess is that he did this so he could appear more often, and spread more of his nightmares" he said

I sighed, bunny hated me, but I believed that he hated Pitch a bit more

"Well back in burgess it seems pretty normal" I said, north nodded

"The scientists are saying that it has to do with the earth rotation that the day is also dark, and we will keep em believing that, only more populated areas are affected so I believe that burgess is okay" North explained, I nodded, mentally sighing in relief that Jamie and the other were going to be okay

"Well till we can figure out why it is happening, Pitch is innocent, though that sentence doesn't really seem right" north said mumbling the last part

I sighed as I put a hand in my pocket, one of my hands curled around the glove that I got from Sam, it was still warm.

I took out my hand as I yawned

"Okay guys, love to stay and chat, but if this gets any more serious, just call me, till later" I say waving them off

I left them, bunny for some reason started sniffing, I shrugged it off as I let the winds carry me to burgess

* * *

BUNNY POV:

As jack left, or as I would preferably call him frost bite. There was a scent in the air, it seemed a bit old but there it was, it was the scent of Pitch

I looked at jack, he had the scent from his hand, was perhaps frostbite meeting with Pitch? And if they were what were they doing

I shook my head, I promised that I would give him a chance but still, why did the scent of pitch come from him, and the scent was a few weeks old.

"Bunny?" asked north as he patted my shoulder, knocking me out of my trance of thinking.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked, his Russian accent making each word stand out, I shook my head

"No, just thinking, I need to go to the warden and prepare more eggs for Easter" I said, north nodded

Sandy woke up; he waved at us as he showed us images of Chicago and some kids that were sleeping

"You go mate" I said to him, he smiled s saluted as he went off, tooth dismissed herself soon also saying that things in the tooth palace where getting really busy

I double tapped the floor as I enter in a hole leading to the warden, but could not help but still think about why the scent of pitch was near jack.

* * *

JACK POV:

I made it to Burgess in no time; I drifted on a tree as I leaned against my staff overlooking the town, and I smiled as I saw a few kids still playing, but did not want to jump in just yet, so I watched them.

I sighed as my mind wandered briefly to the girl from before, Sam

She was really interesting, she couldn't see but she walked as if she had perfect eyesight.

I smiled as I saw some kids going inside, missed my chance to play with them, but there was always tomorrow, as I saw that everyone was gone, I blanketed the ground with fresh new snow.

I smiled as I made some sledding slopes, I think I might set up a sledding tournament in the morning; I just need to get Jamie to tell everyone early so they can get ready.

I sighed; I needed to visit Greenland and Alaska to blanket it with more snow

"Till tomorrow Burgess" I said to nothing as I let the fastest wind take me to Alaska

I stretched out my hands as I smiled wide.

* * *

~NEXT DAY~~~

SAM POV:

I woke up early; the sun light glinted in my eyes as I rubbed them

I heard shuffling in the kitchen I smiled, dad must have gotten home. I slipped on a coat as I reloaded another log in the fireplace to warm up the cabin.

"Dad!" I yelled as I sensed him in the kitchen, I sensed something warm so I knew that he was cooking something  
"making pancakes, want any?" he asked, I smiled widely "you know I do" I said, sitting on the seat

I felt for the fork and syrup and put two on my plate. I then coat them with syrup as I then cut through em and take a bite

"MMM they are good!" I say, I hear him laugh and know that he is smiling

"You going out to town today?" he asked, I smiled as I nodded

"That's good, remember to stick close to people, I need to head to work in twenty minutes, so eat up" he said

I smiled. I ate everything and chatted with my father in small matters, he soon left

He kissed me on the cheek as he left, he worked as a Doctor, but he likes to work in small places, cities are way too noisy he says, but I think he is just afraid that I will get hurt if there are too many people or I will be taken advantage of.

I sighed as I put out the fire and put on the heater, to low

I then put on my black coat and strapped on some gray boots. After I put on my black beanie I smiled as I started off into town.

* * *

**~READ AND REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**~thanks to the two people that have reviewed! i enjoy all comments, please read and review XD, next chapter will be up as soon as it can! X3**

**~ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

SAM POV:

I walked through the snow as my feet made the soft crunching sound when it met another new patch of snow. I smiled

I reached the town in no time and walked around, I have not really gotten acquainted with anybody but I guess it was okay; I just wandered around the town making sure to stick close to a wall and keep my senses alert since I didn't want to cross the street.

I was walking when I felt that aura from yesterday; I continued to walk slowly just enjoying all the senses when I felt that he was beside me

"You know it's not nice to just come up and not introduce yourself, you could've scared me" I said amusement light in my voice

I knew that he was smiling

"Well it's not every day that you can accompany a young lady like yourself on a stroll like this" he said

I smiled as I said

"So you still have your hand?" I asked

"Yep, don't think snow is going to take it off anytime soon" he said, I heard the clack of something wooden

"What do you have in your hand" I asked, a little fearful, I just met him yesterday so I didn't know if he was a kidnapper or was going to rob a bank with a large stick, might sound impossible but people have one other random things before

"Oh it's my staff" he said, I tilted my head

"You can't walk?" I asked

"Oh no, I can walk fine perfectly, even run a whole marathon if I wanted to, it's just with me" he said

I shrugged, something seemed off about him, just couldn't pinpoint what it was

* * *

JACK POV:

I can't believe it; I came here to alert Jamie about the sled tournament that I was going to have but then I saw her, she was wearing her attire from yesterday except had on gray boots and a gray beanie and dark blue jeans.

I thought it over as I let the winds take me to her, Jamie could hold for a bit

I smiled as I drifted a bit behind her, I could tell that she sensed my presence by how her shoulder lightly tensed, I inwardly smiled

I walked my staff leaning against my shoulder as I walked beside her

"You know it's not nice to just come up and not introduce yourself, you could've scared me" she said, amusement light in her voice

I knew that she was smiling

"Well it's not every day that you can accompany a young lady like yourself on a stroll like this" I said as I also smiled, glad that yesterday wasn't a fluke in the mind; well I did have the gloves but still great to have reassurance

"So you still have your hand?" She asked

"Yep, don't think snow is going to take it off anytime soon" I said, I let my staff off my shoulder and walked it along side of me, I could see her eye furrowed together

"What do you have in your hand" she asked a bit fearful, at first I was suprised but then i realised why. I wouldn't blame her, she couldn't see and she just met me just yesterday. So she would be cautious of me

"Oh it's my staff" I said, she cutely tilted her head

"You can't walk?" she asked

"Oh no, I can walk fine perfectly, even run a whole marathon if I wanted to, it's just with me" I said laughing a bit, there was a bit of silence but then I got an idea

"Hey, we are having a sledding tournament in a bit, want to join?" I asked

She looked hesitant; she bit her lips as she looked in my general direction "Um I can't really see so I don't know if being in sled and up a hill is a good idea" she said

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you, promise, so would you like to come?" I asked, pleading

She sighed as she seemed to be in thought, then she nodded her head a smile lighting her face

"Okay then, there is a park up ahead, I'll go get the kids and we'll meet you there" I said as I felt happier than I ever felt, she said YES!

"It's the one that has that one Brocken bench right?" she asked I nodded

"How'd you know it was Brocken?" I asked

"Well I ran my hands over it and got a splinter" she said as she winced, I nodded, splinter were a pain, I May now be a guardian but still, splinters are no kidding matter.

"Yep, just try not to touch it, the Brocken bench is at the right, so stay to the left" I said

She nodded as she started off, I let the wind take me to Jamie's house, too excited to slow down

* * *

SAM POV:

I walked a bit forward, for some reason Jack seemed to be gone, almost as quick as the wind. I could not sense him at all.

I thought about that as I passed an elderly couple, or I assumed since they had that old croaky voice

One person who sounded like a lady said  
"miss?" she asked

I looked in her general direction, I couldn't see her but I believe that she was talking to me

"Miss who were you talking to?" she asked, a bit of concern in her voice

I raised an eyebrow

"Um my friend" I said, not really getting what she was referring to

"Um sweetie are you feeling alright?" another voice asked, it sounded female also, but still as old as the other one

"Um yes, I am blind, so I cant see you, sorry" I say to them, rubbing the back of my head in a nervous manner

"Ah, so you must have thought you heard someone and began talking" she said, the woman said less concerned

"Um, no I was talking to my friend back there, I believe he was a boy about my age" I said trying to convince the two ladies

I could sense one giving me a "your-Crazy" stare

"Um miss, there was no one next to you, you were talking to thin air" the lady that I began to talk with said, my eyes widened a bit

But Jack was there, I knew he was

"Um okay, yeah maybe I thought someone called my name" I say sheepishly, then took a few steps forward toward the park

"Sorry but got to go" I said as I waved to them, and head off to the direction to the park

_Am I going crazy? I am sure I talked to him, heck I even shook hands with him-_

My thoughts stopped as I thought about Jack, he was cold to the touch, he seemed to really like snow and his first name was jack, he would randomly disappear and I would not sense him till he was really close.

_Could he be? Maybe it is?_

__i shook my head as I let out a small laugh, maybe those ladies were losing their vision or something, maybe they didn't see him because of the place that they were sitting at, and saw only me

But I was pretty sure that in no way that Jack can be the Legendary Jack Frost….. could he?

* * *

**~hello! sorry can't promise that I'll be able to Update everyday but whenever iIcan and the day has not been to hectic I will! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks to all that have favorited me or is following me, but please review, I would really like to know what you think! XD Oh and also to answer your question (Galem) , she has limited wardrobe and she know the color of the items X) **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay well first of all, thank you very much to Galem and "guest" who have been reviewing, i really appreciate it XD, it was so much fun writing this one, and it is a bit longer than the other so please enjoy! XD and dont forgot please to leave a review, i would like to hear how you think it is going!**

**disclaimer- dont own ROTG characters except Sam!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

JACK POV:

I got Jamie and told him what I had planned he was more than happy to join me in my idea, so he got ready and went to get his friends to come, I told him where to meet me as I let the winds take me to the park

I was there fast, I Saw Sam as she stood next to a bench, the non-Brocken one. But she looked like she was thinking of something that was troubling her; I landed a few feet away, and then walked to her slowly

"Everything okay?" I asked her, she jumped a bit, and she must have been thinking hard if she did not sense me earlier

"Oh, you are here! Sorry I was deep in thought" she said, blushing as she rubbed the back of her head

I smiled and said "that's fine, but C'mon let's get going, the kids are going to get impatient if they have to wait" I said, grabbing ahold of her hand as we ran

"You sure I won't slip on any ice?" she asked cautiously

I smiled and said "don't worry, I won't let you fall"

We ran to the mounds of snow that I build earlier today and that's where I met Jamie and his friends

I placed Sam next to me, still holding her hand

"Hello kids, this is my friend Sam" I introduced

* * *

SAM POV

Okay I was terrified when we started running, for Pete's sake it snowed and there was sure to be ice all around

But when we ran, I didn't fall nor slip; it was if we were avoiding all the Ice patches. We stopped and I sense kids, more like around ten or twelve, they all seem to be waiting for us

Jack then introduce me

"Hello kids, this is my friend Sam" he introduce

There were a lot of greetings as I merely gave out a shy "hi", pathetic I know right but what else could I have done?, I couldn't say "hi! Ooh I like your clothes!" I couldn't really see them.

Jack then began to talk

"Sam here is going to be joining us, she is blind so she won't be able to steer, so I will be her partner during the tournament" there were many groans

"But jack!' I heard a little girl say, she sounded around ten or eleven.

"You will win for sure!" she protested, I heard her stomping her feet, I figured she had her arms crossed and was pouting

"C'mon Alexia, let's let her have a fun time also" say Jack playfully

I hear what seems to be a defeated sigh and everyone yells out

I feel kids grab my hands leading me to what I presume are sleds

"Yeah! Sledding!" I hear another little girl say, sounded about seven, but she seemed a bit bubblier

"Who are you?" I asked as I knelt down

"I'm Sophie" she said, she grabbed my hand

"I like to sled! It's really fun!" she says, I laugh at how high her enthusiasm is

"Well Sophie, glad to hear that, who's your brother?" I asked, since she seemed rather too young to be here alone

"Jamie is! He is talking to Jack" she says, I nodded as I stood up, the kids handed me a big board which I presumed was the sled, it seemed smooth to the touch, probably wood, I don't know it could be plastic, jack then comes over

"Ready to sled?" he asked, I breath in the cold air

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said as Jack took the sled

I hear the sled as it landed on the ground

"Okay, now kneel gently and carefully on the board, I did as told, somehow, miraculously I was able to get on the board

Then I reached for handles, I think it has handles, as I my hands fumbled around jack grabbed one of my hands and led them to the sides, there were grip bars on the side, but he told me that to grab only one grip since he was getting on beside me

I could feel him so close to me, his coat, which was warm like a hoodies was next to me

I blushed, and then the kids got an idea

"Ooooh!" I hear what seems like Alexia say

"Jack and Sam sitting in a tree-" then before I could even continue jack jumped beside me and yelled out  
"READY SET GO!" and we took off, I hear the kids yell in protest but then I hear them slide down also, laughing as they threatened to beat us

I felt the icy wind hit my face as we accelerated down the hill, I was fearful for the trees, I could sense them but at the speed we are going I wouldn't sense them in time to stop.

But Jack took control, he steered us around the trees, times like these I wish I had my sight back

* * *

JACK POV:

I had a little blue blush on my cheeks, I was able to put my staff on my lap, it actually helped me steer. First it was Jamie, then it's the rest I think to myself as I remember when I was talking to Jamie before

~flashback~

_"She can see you?" Jamie asked me, I rolled my eyes playfully as I said_

_"Um Jamie, she can't see because she can't see at all, but she does believe me that why she can hear and touch me" I said_

_Jamie nodded his head_

_Then a smile made his way to his face_

_"So you two were holding hands" he said_

_I felt my face heat up, which was weird since I was a winter spirit_

_"s-so, she couldn't see and she needed help if we were going to make it here on time" I said quickly, I see Jamie looking at me with a raised brow, _

_"Uh huh" he said, then before he said anything I saw Sophie point over here, knelt beside her was Sam, she smiled kindly_

_"Uh look, Sam must be ready, later Jamie!" I said as I speed walk to where sam was as she was handed a board_

flashback end~

I was so in thought that I forgot where I currently was, that was till Sam leaned and pushed me a bit to the side, we zipped past a tree

My eyes were wide; okay I am a late reactor

"Oh my god, Sam are you okay?" I asked

She looked at me, a bit of fear but joy in her eyes

"Heh, it alright, the whole ride is fun, you know beside the whole almost getting hit to a tree thing" she says

I sighed as I told myself to put more attention to whats ahead,staff ready for anything

"Okay we are almost the finish line, we just need to go to the Jum-"but I stopped when we were already in mid-air

We both yelled, I could have flied but I wouldn't leave Sam there, I hooked an arm around her waist as we flew off, I made it snow and we landed in a pile of snow

I got out laughing

"Hahaha that was fun!" I say

I looked for Sam, she was up and looking around, at first I was afraid because I thought she got hurt, but that was till she felt the snow around her and smiled

"Hahaha" she burst out laughing

"That WAS fun!" she said, I joined in with her as everyone else arrived

"Whoa Sam and Jack flew!" they said

"No fair, Jack can already fly but why does he take Sam" pouts Alexia as the other murmur in agreement

Sam tilts her head

"Uh he flies?" she says, a little jokingly

I looked at everyone and give them the signal to be quiet, but they paid no heed

"Yeah! He usually doesn't go on the sled though" says Sophie, cute and innocent Sophie, going to blow my cover Sophie. Well she was going to find out soon enough, but I didn't want her to know just yet

"Yeah I usually just uh….er snowboard" I said

She nodded but Sophie looked like she wanted to protest, but Jamie shushed her, thank you Jamie

"Oh, well I don't think I would do any better on the snow board" she said, smiling

I smiled

~around two hours later~

We hanged around, and then went on the sled what seemed like a million more times, but every time was more fun than the last, she got along with the kids quite well, and they helped direct her aim when we played snowball fight, they all easily turned against me

Even Jamie, *sigh* where did I go wrong with him

But it was a blast, the kids had to go since it was getting really cold and they had snow inside their coats.

Sam collapsed on the ground with a sigh

I walked over to her

"That was the most fun I had since ever!" she said excitedly

I smiled as I sat next to her, "well glad to hear that, you go along with the kids swimmingly, they liked you lot that they even helped you attack me" I said feigning shock

She giggled "well it was fun, even though I didn't get to see your downfall I saw all the snowballs hitting their mark" she said

I rolled my eyes, but kept the smile on my face

She shivered, that when I noticed her hands were shaking

"Um I think you should go home and warm up, your hands are shaking" I said

She nodded and smiled

"Well I bet that mine are warmer than yours" she says, then she grabs ahold of my hand, my face feels flushed.

She smiles widely

"Hah! Told you so" she says, then she thinks about what she is doing and drops it,  
"oh uh sorry" she said, blushing

I was blushing too, but thank god that she couldn't see my face

She got up

"Well I better get going" she said, and then she smiled down at me

"Well by jack, it was really fun!" she said, as she waved and started walking, it was only three in the afternoon, but I watched her walk away, smiling as I saw her disappear

* * *

SAM POV:

I was excited! I never really got to play with that since kids wouldn't want to wait for a blind girl to catch up. But it was so fun.

I sighed I was exhausted and it was only like what? Three in the afternoon? But I still smiled, I hummed to the tune "once upon of December" when I reached my house, I had already hummed it about three times, did not remember the lyrics but loved the song

I entered the house and stretched, dad said h would be here at five so that left me two hours to kill; I kicked off my boots and my hat, that miraculously held on during everything and set them aside, I placed my coat on the rack hook and made my way to the kitchen, my hands fumbled around for something to eat, I found some cup noodle ramen. I got some water and poured it in the cup, couldn't mess with the oven nor the stove, too dangerous

And then put it in the micro, it was one of those that had braille on the keypad, so I typed in three minutes. I sighed

I looked around, even though I couldn't see anything, I could sense that no one was here, it was boring I could wait till dad got home, but then my smile widened, I couldn't wait till pitch arrived to tell him of my new friend Jack. He'll be happy that I made a new friend, wouldn't he?

* * *

**he he, well next chapter will be coming out as soon as it can , so please enjoy XD, oh and if you have any reccomendations or tips for me please do, i am good with anything X), please! oh and Alexia is also one of my own characters, but I am only going to put her in for this chappie X). tell me if you want me to write more with her in it! XD, bye-bye~!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-! XD, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! please read and review! short but something XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

SAM POV

It was only about a hour since I finished eating and decided to get one of my books and read when the doorbell rang, interested since not really anybody visited our home here, I cautiously made it to the door.

I didn't have a phone since I won't be able to read what it says, but I did have a pager, it was right now in my hand just in case anything happened

Then the doorbell rang again

I breathed in as I took in a deep breath as asked shakily "hello?"

I could sense someone on the other side; they seemed big, almost about a foot taller than me, I was slightly scared, hand ready at the button, ready to be pushed when the person on the other side replied

"Yes, is there a Samantha Richards here?" asked a middle age man voice, sort of familiar, probably heard him around town  
"uh yes, who might his be?" i asked; there was silence till he responded "just the mailman, forgot your parcel, here you go have a nice day" he said as i hear a light thunk and footsteps leaving

i opened the door as i sensed him get farther and farther away, i kneel down as i feel for the parcel, why a parcel why not a package? oh well

I shrugged as I entered back in my house closing the door behind me

* * *

MYSTERY POV

I waved a hand over the man's face, his face twisted a bit before he looked around the snow dense forest

"how the heck did I get out here?" he asked as he scratched his head, he worn brown sweat and a gray shirt, luckily the girl was blind so she didn't see him out of uniform. That was good, she seemed a little surprised since she didn't have any direct encounters with him, but that's exactly why I chose him

"how am I going to tell Sherri about the clothes?!" he groaned, these mortals worried about the most outrageous things, he did not realize yet that he had no coat, just boots.

He shivered as he ran

But I didn't need him no more, he served his use, I looked toward the cottage as I saw the figure of the girl move about

It was just about time to set things in action, but not yet, there still was more work need to be done

I smiled as I saw Samantha set the parcel on the table in front of her, she had a look of curiosity

"Till next time Samantha" I said as I left the area, blending into the dark

* * *

SAM POV

I felt weird, almost as if I was being watched and I didn't like that at all

I set the parcel to the table and didn't dare open it, it was late, I knew that for sure, who would give me this? And why in a parcel?

I was curious no doubt, but I knew the difference from being curious to being stupid and I don't think that I want to open this

I went to the closet and put it in there, I pulled some of my dad's coat and covered it that way

I sighed as I closed the door, I was thinking that it was nothing worth mentioning, could be for all I know new advertisement for the latest gadgets for people with my disabilities, a.k.a being blind

I sighed, Dad should be home anytime now, I got out a cup of ramen for him as went to my room

Pitch had not arrived, I wondered why

I hope he was okay, he usually would send one of his "nightmares" he called them and they would tell me something, like pitch is busy, or pitch had to do this

He knew that I worried; I bit my bottom lip as I got under the covers, and hopefully tomorrow night he would come

~~~~~~Next Day!~~~~~~~~

I woke up early, I yawned as I got up

I sensed around and could tell that no one was home, no one has been home for a while, its not like I cant take care ofmyself, but when all you can see is darkness, its nice to have someone with you since you know you are not left alone.

I sighed as I walked downstairs

I felt around the fridge, that's when I felt something like paper,

I got it and read it, it was marked in braille

"sweetie, thank you for leaving me the cup ramed soup, it was yummy

Hade to help a delivery and this morning I was called also for what seems another one, please take care, see you later"

I smiled, at least I knew that he was O.K, but what about Pitch?

I sighed, pitch would tell me right now

"Don't let a thought weigh down your mood", so I took in a deep breath, I headed upstairs again as I made it to my room

I then fumbled for some jeans and a T-shirt, I had a red shirt, which I knew that it was since I always kept it in the corner, it was my favorite one

I went to the bathroom as I turned on the hot water

~25 minute later~

I sighed as I was refreshed, I put on my black boots and this time I felt for my gray soft coat and then pulled on my gray mittens, I knew they were the gray ones since they had a mini peace sign in the thumb

I sighed as I also pulled on my gray beanie; I smiled as I left the cabin and began walking

* * *

JACK POV:

I smiled as I laughed when I twirled in the wind, I was happy! It was finally daylight over here, that means that more kids are awake, and sam too

I smiled as I made my through some forest area, I recognized it as the one next to my lake

I looked down when I saw familiar locks of black hair make it way through the snow

I smiled, I swooped down

"HELLO!" I yelled, she turned and smiled at me

"Hello jack, weird to see you in this part of the forest" she said

I looked at her "uh, well I should be saying that to you, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously as I made my way to walk beside her

"well a little more in there is a cabin, that's where I live" she said proudly, I nodded as I remember seeing that cabin there, it was a nice cabin, looked old though, and why was it so far away from everyone else?

But before I could ask anything she squealed

I raised an eyebrow, she looked around, and well it was more like…..sniffing around? And smiled widely

"MMM!" she said as she raced toward something, I tried smelling but couldn't smell anything till we were closer, then I did, it hit me like a tidal wave, I was in cloud nine

It was a little bakery shoppe, they were currently displaying fresh made creampuffs, my mouth watered in what seemed like a long time

She went to buy four; she bought them in a box

She came back to me smiling wide; she made me smile back as she took my hand with hers and led me to a bench

Luckily she was wearing her gray gloves so she couldn't feel the cold radiating off on him

She sat down as I sat beside her, she smiled as she handed me one, she didn't even wait till I said thank you before she grabbed one and took a bite

She was already smiling wider that I would have ever thought possible, but I took a bite, and man they were good!

We spent the time there talking to each other about random topics, we would get weird stares, well she would since some couldn't see me but she paid them no mind, she put her attention to me

Well that was till someone said "hey you there" and then Sam was pulled roughly from her seat

My eyes widened

"SAM!"

* * *

**hahaha, and thats where i leave it! XD, sort of short but at least it is something! XD, now to galem this is set around 3 years after the battle with pitch and yes pitch still hates jack, but more at a manageable level XD, thank you to all the new followers and such! please continue to read and review! **

**~bye-bye! next one will come soon as it can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I love all the reviews that I got! You guys got me so excited that I decided to update another today! Thank you very much guest for your long review! I loved it! Thank you for reviewing and thanks to all the new people that have favorite me and or following me! XD, now you guys probably don't want to read this no more since you probably want to read the chapter, so here you go! XD**

**~don't own ROTG except SAM and a few other characters! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack POV

I rushed up from my seat as I saw a guy who looked to be in his mid-twenties pick her up, he looked somewhat dazed but had on a cold hard stare

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him, but the mentally slapped my head, he is an adult, he can't see me

"Hello gurlie, whatcha doing all by yourself?" he slurred as he held her by her waist, my guess he was drunk

"u-uh" Sam says trying to pry the hands off of her, I was mad. He had no right to touch her like that,

I looked around, we distanced ourselves from the rest, so they probably couldn't see us, and we sat next to a sidewalk. I cursed as I used my staff to freeze the ground underneath him

Sam yelped out "help!" as the guy tightened his grip on her as he struggled to set himself free

"Stupid ice!" he yelled, being drunk and stupid he kicked his own foot, making himself fall, Sam also fell but his grip on her loosed as I pulled her up when he went crashing down

Then there were voices as Sam straightened herself out, she was slightly shaking, I don't know of the fear off what happened or when she was falling down, I don't know it could be the latter

A woman and another couple who were already on the phone came over

"my god sweetie, are you alright?" she asked

* * *

SAM POV

Who the heck asked that? I just got picked up by a strange man who smelled way too much of alcohol and if it weren't for jack I probably would have been taken unnoticed, of course I wasn't

I took in a deep breath as I smiled tightly at the lady

"Uh yes, sorry I must go" I said, I didn't want to be anywhere near him nor them at the moment, I started running another direction, I heard the sound of sirens but didn't stop I kept going

I feel disgusted as I shivered, I would roll in ice without a jacket if it were possible that I would not catch a cold.

I felt someone beside me as I recognized it as jack

I stopped and so did he, I was tired as I panted

"Heh, well we got out of there" says jack trying to light the mood, it didn't work much but I appreciated his efforts

"So does that happen a lot?" he asked, I shook my head

"not really, actually this is only the second time, I went with one of my friends to the store and she ask me to wait outside for her and so I did, the thing is that the store clerk started hitting on me, he had my arm in a grip and wouldn't let me go, I was scared, my friend came out and stopped him. That's why I stick close to people its dangerous being alone" I finished, I shivered since I felt it colder for some reason.

"Want to do something fun?" he asked out of random, I raised an eyebrow

"Like what?" I asked

I could tell that he was grinning widely now, should I be a bit scared?

I felt his hand grab mine, they felt…cold

Did he still not use the gloves that I lent him? Sigh, boys should really listen to girl's advice

Then he had me running, I felt different things past me, I couldn't really register what they each where but I knew that we were getting farther away from town since I felt nothing really around us after a while.

"Uh jack where are we going?" I asked, slightly out of breath. I was surprised that he wasn't

"Somewhere" he replied as we began to slow down a bit

"Specifics please" I asked as we finally stopped

"No need, we are here" he says

I raised an eyebrow

"Uh, jack I'm blind remember can't really see what going on, just that there is tons of ice"

I felt him smile

"Well we are at a lake, it frozen over and safe to skate" he said

I tilted my head "jack, I'm blind and can't really skate at all, how am I-" but I had no time to finish my sentence as I felt myself get lightly shoved on the ice, I lost my footing as I tried to get some type of grip on the ice. Damn ice for being so slippery

I finally did but slowly got to my knees

"Okay, to close to land on my butt for comfort" I said

"Well I wouldn't have let you fall anyways, so want to skate around?" he asked

I looked at where his voice was coming from

"Um, how will I be able to see where I am going, plus don't I need skates?" I asked

"Not when you are with me, I will be your good, plus all you have to do is stand, ill pull you around" he said

I gulped as I reached for his outstretched hand, my gloved fingers wrapped around his. Again cold as ice

I then felt him shift beside me as we started moving slowly, I felt as though he got taller somehow, maybe and inch?

But I pushed that in the back in my mind as I started shifting my feet a little as if I was skating

"There you go, get in the spirit of it" he said, I felt him beaming at me, I unintentionally blush

"u-uh thanks" I stutter out, feeling like an idiot

We skated around for a while longer till jack said those dreaded words

"well im going to let go of you for a bit, but ill be right beside you"

I felt a bit scared, it's the exact same words parents tell their kids when they are leaning to ride a bike, the thing is that a few actually crash into a tree.

Where there trees around? Because I sure didn't want to meet one

"U-um jack, I don't think that's a good idea" I say, but then he lets go of me

I begin to panic as I try to keep balance, I took in a deep breath as I did what we were doing before, I slowly out one foot out and then another, who knew you could skate with boots, I went at a medium pace

I smiled as I steady my arms out

"you see, you're a pro!" says jack, he sounded close to me

"Jack how are you doing that?" I asked

I could tell that he was giving me a weird look

"Uh what do you mean Sam?" he asked, he seemed a bit nervous as I felt him settle next to me

"I thought you were just, I don't know, it seemed like you grew a few inches or something, you seemed taller than before" I said

Not paying attention to my footing, I lost control as I accidently began slipping around.

I slipped backwards, I braced for the impact, ready to hit cold hard ice, when instead I landed on equally cold but soft arms.

I shivered as I felt jack help me up

"Well that's what you get for letting me skate" I said

I felt him chuckle

"And I told you that I wouldn't let you fall, so we both made good on our end" he says

I smile widely as I continued to skate, this time he was right beside me

I then looked at him as I stopped again, I am not going to keep talking and skating, I learn from my mistakes from time to time.

"Why is your body so cold?" I asked

* * *

JACK POV

It was a real close call, she slipped on the ice and I was able to catch her

We were talking about how I was floating beside her, she has good senses

As I caught her, she felt warm, not uncomfortably but the good one, if that made any sense at all, I helped her up

I thought once we started skating that she would forget her question and just have fun, but no she stopped again, I guess she didn't want to accidently slip. I actually wouldn't mind. I would get to hol-

_"Wait, wait, WAIT! I do not think of Sam that way, she is a friend, a good friend… right?" _I debated within myself as I lost what her question was

"I'm sorry what did you ask?

"Why is your body so cold?" she asked once again, man!, forgot that when I hold her she could also feel that I was cold

"Well, heh heh earlier I was playing with the kids snowball fight and my coat got wet, oh well" I said

She tilted her head

"Well shouldn't you go home and change? You could get hypothermia" she said concern in her voice

I smile, there was a slight warm feeling in my stomach, I shook it off

"Don't worry, its drying plus I have another coat underneath" I lied

She shrugged as we continued to skate around

She laughed when we got out and we started another war of snow ball fight

She tried and collapsed on the show, I joined her. We began just talking and then ended up playing a game; it was called "guess what I am"

"I eat grass, I am black and white and I am a common known animal" I said

She tilted her head, deep in thought, I bet she didn't know that her eyebrow furrowed a bit and she bit her lower lip in a cute way

"_Stupid mind, stop that!" _I mentally scold myself

"A cow?" she asked, I smiled

"Nope!" I said popping out the "p" when I said it

She sighed

"Uh, a zebra?" she asked

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I said making her laugh

"Okay now your turn" I said

"Uh well I think it's slimy, it's uh green and has big eyes" she said

I tiled my head

"Uh, a frog?" I said, well more like asked

She nodded

"Sorry don't really know many animals, you know just like a dog, cat and the other basic common animals" she said

I smiled

"Don't worry, me either, I got some of the animals from a book I saw from one of the kids that I hang with" I said

She smiled as she nodded, she then shivered

Well we were here out for a bit

"You should go home and warm up, I also need to go visit Jamie" I say

* * *

SAM POV

I was feeling cold to the bone, and just nodded when jack said I should go home

"Well, see you tomorrow?" I asked

I felt him grin at me

"Of course! Meet me at the park again tomorrow, we are going to have another snowball fight with the kids, it'll be fun" he said

I smiled

He walked me to my cabin

"Kay till tomorrow" he said, I waved at his general direction

I sense him gone and then some laughter, I shrugged it off

I went inside my home as I turned on the heater; I walked around a bit and settled on my seat in the couch I felt around for my book as I reached it.

I felt great, after a good time outside and now relaxing in my house. I opened the book.

But I didn't get chance to read when all of a sudden I felt something beside me, I closed my book and I felt the nudge of the small nightmares that pitch always sends

But something felt wrong, I touched the little horse at it got closer to my hand

I petted its little head, the horse was here, that mean pitch was busy

But why did I have a feeling that it was more then that?

* * *

**Okay sorry about that! Didn't know how to leave it off but seemed okay to me X), please remember to read and review and once again thanks to all the reviews and people who have Favorited/followed me! love you all! X3, bye- bye! **

**~next chapter will come when can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the chapter! XD, hope you enjoy it, and it is short but I wanted to update another chapter, tomorrow's will be longer PROMISE! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

SAM POV:

i sense something small move around, I figured it was a mouse and just let it be, but the horse had other ideas. He reared his front hooves, he jumped off and with the kick of his back legs he kicked back the seat I was sitting in. I yelped as my head connected with the wooden floor.

Groaning I got up, a hand on the back of my head "Ow" I moaned as I attempted to get up, my senses took a while to sort themselves out since I was still in a bit of shock from the fall.

I heard the horse neigh and stomped his hooves, my guess he chased the little mouse to a hole or something that he couldn't fit in, well he was the size of a small horse, he just had a very strong kick, especially on the chair

I hear little trotting and then the horse was right beside me, whining softly for me to get up, I sighed

"You try falling on your head and getting back up quickly" I told him, he snorted as he shifted around; he acted more like a puppy then a horse.

He then stomped his hooves, calling for my attention. I flipped back up the seat and then sat down, waiting to be told the message

_Pitch says that he is very busy trying to sort something's out at the moment, so he won't be able to visit for a few days, he says that I am now your pet for an apology._

He finishes off the and excited neigh in the end as he trots to me and nudges me head, I petted his little sand mane.

So pitch was busy, but I hope he was okay. Something told me there was something more but I excused it, I just hit my head on the floor, everyone can be hearing weird voices in their head every once in a while.

I smiled down at where I thought the little sand horse was.

"Okay then, but my dad won't be able to see you, so behave" I said sternly, I felt him shift his head up and down, which I took for a nod

I knew that Pitch's horses could not talk unless he tells them to say something, so I patted his head

He wasn't really in use if I wanted to talk to someone but he would be great so I wasn't alone all the time

I sighed as I made my way up and toward the kitchen, the little horse right beside me, he reached my knee as he nudged me from danger, it was cute. Even though I could already sense the places around me

I made it to the fridge, I pulled out a mini bag, it felt weird, I knew it was some sort of vegetable, maybe a bag of peas

I shrugged, I didn't care, it was a bag and it was cold

I set it on my head with a content sigh as the little horse and I headed toward the living room once again, hmmm I couldn't keep calling him horse, I needed a name for him

"What name would suit a black sand horse" I muttered to myself, one hand holding the bag of peas or whatever to my head and one on my chin.

"Would bob work?" I asked as I felt around for the horse, I heard the horse grunt in disagreement and neigh once again

"Okay, my bad that wasn't really my best idea, O.K then what should your name be?" I murmured lastly. Man I wished I knew more names

"Mark, Jack, Andy?" I said saying names; each got a grunt in response

"Okay then, um I think I have a book about baby names" I said as I stood up, but then I heard some footsteps approach

The horse neighed dangerously I heard it trot to the door

"Nope! That's my dad! A good guy!" I said as I walked toward the door, he calmed down as I hear him settle somewhere near me

I heard the door open and then I felt a cool wind blow in

"I'm home!" says dad, I hear him out away his stuff and then come to the living room, I feel him smile at me till he frowns

"Uh Sam, why is there a bag of carrots on your head?" he asked

I tilted my head a bit, oh so it was a bag of carrots, they were roundish, just thought that some of them were smushed

"Uh, well you see I accidently walked in with my boots and slipped, just got a little bump on my head" I said

I felt him come closer and then gently placed a hand on my head; I momentarily moved the bag so he could feel the slight bump

"Well you did well, but I think you don't need that no more, just don't put any pressure" he said patting my head

He went to the kitchen to make something, I sighed as I set the bag aside

"Well that's that" I said, horse got up and nudge my hand

"Yeah I'm going" I said

"Sam who are you talking to?" called out my dad from the kitchen

"Uh I was just thinking out loud" I responded back quickly

"Okay" he said

I sighed, note to self, watch when talking with things that other people can't see.

* * *

~after lunch~

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, my meal was lasagna and man was it good

I smiled contently as I felt horse nuzzle next to me; I petted his head as I rolled to my stomach

I knew it was already late, dad told me when I left him a bit ago it was already 9.

I stretched out and went to the bathroom to change to something more comfortable; I changed into some big shorts and a big tee

I settled under my covers and nestled into bed, horse nestled close to me, I patted his head

_"note to self, come up with good name for him" _I thought to myself

I smiled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

**Okay people, there is also going to be another chapter tomorrow! Please read and review! Thanks to all the reviews and people that have favorited/followed me! I appreciate all the support! R&R peeps! XD again sorry for chapter being so short! but tomorrow will be longer! XD**

**OH! If you have any suggestions for the horse's name please say! ill give credit if I use the name! X) remember to review even if you don't have an account! X3**

**~next chapter will come tomorrow !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so sorry! I feel so bad leaving you guys like that, and after I said ill update yesterday! w please forgive me! My parents took me to watch the premier of "MAMA" and the only show we were able to catch was at 10:10! We left my house at 7! So we just went shopping around and stuff! So sorry! But here it is! Thank you "Guest" for the name! **

* * *

Chapter 8

SAM POV:

It has been a week since I met shade, he was a very joyful little horse except for one thing, he was very mischievous. I laughed when he tried to mess around with my dad taking his slippers and stuff; he helped me around the house and even was my own personal alarm clock.

The thing is that he can't stand the light; he likes to prance around in the dark therefore I had to leave him home during the day when I went to meet Jack

Jack has been hosting more and more of these events where I could participate, I got along great with the kids, they didn't mind that I was blind and that I was holding them back. They actually are enjoying teaching me new things, yep a girl my age learning new things from eleven to twelve year olds.

I stretched; because of the continuous snow school hasn't started, so since they said that, school won't start till the beginning of next month, which gives all of us the joy of having two more weeks free.

I walked around my house, it was already dark, today jack took all of us sledding again, but this time I rode with Jamie, I could feel Jack pouting behind us, I just laughed at him

It was a real fun day, but my only worry was that in this past week pitch has not come to visit, I was getting pretty scared, he was like my second father, I hope he was okay

I went to the kitchen shade next to me as he maneuvered me around objects, I told him that I was okay but I guess pitch made him overprotective

I sighed as I grabbed a piece of bread and added Nutella on it; it was a snack since dad had yet to arrive

"So what should we do shade?" I asked him as I walked toward the living room, it was dark and there was nothing much to do, I practically read all my books in braille and dad said that he would buy more but it was taking forever.

Just as I was about to turn on the T.V

I heard something, it was more like a shuffle, it couldn't have been a mouse since one, shade wasn't chasing it and secondly, it sounded too big to be one

I stood up

"Hello?" I asked, I could feel shade stiffen beside my leg, I heard him flare his nostrils as he stamped his front foot, I guess ready to charge if necessary

I heard more shuffling, and then everything went so fast

Shade charged with a grunt and then I was swopped off my feet and put into what felt like a bag, it was soft and big

"Oi, don't forget the nightmare" I heard an Australian accent say, I panicked as I heard Shade squeal

"Shade!" I called out in fear, then the bag was opened and he was thrown in with me

I felt around him, he seemed to be okay

I hold onto him as I felt ourselves move

There were some groans and grunts before the guy with the Australian accent spoke up

"North don't want them hurt, so you better be careful" he said, then he walked, well it sounded more like he was…..hopping? To somewhere

I heard him then mutter something before I heard glass break

"_Oh my gawd did they broke a window!, are they taking me?" _I yelled in my head

I did what I could do, I start kicking around, trying to aim for some sort of body part, shade also but he was cautious not to hurt me in the process

There were grunts and groans

"Hold er still would ya!" I heard the guy say again, I thrashed around as I felt myself being thrown

I screamed as I felt something weird pass through me, Shade froze and I heard him whimper, he didn't like it either

Then we were caught in the hands of something big

"OI they are heavy" the same person said, then I was set gently down

I felt for the bag entrance and found it, I stuck out my head, I couldn't see anything

I panicked but then shade got out and stood in front of me

I got out and could sense people around me, one short man, another big one and a woman who seemed to be taller, but she kept bobbing up and down, there were also little things around her

"Bunny, you got to be more careful, you almost hurt poor child" said a gruff Russian accent, I could already tell that he was broad; I swallowed as I back up a few steps

"Oh! Look at her teeth! They are so white and clean!" says the lady, and then before I could even react she had her hands in my mouth

Shade reacted fast, he grunted as I heard him charge, the lady yelped as I heard the flapping of wings

"Tooth, I think you shouldn't do that no more" said the Russian guy

Shade stamped his hooves as he was beside me once again

"U-Uh who are you guys?" I asked, a bit fearful but looked at their general direction in confidence

"Oh my, where are our manners, I'm North!" he said as he came to shake my hands, he had big hands

Shade snorted as he stomped his hooves

I petted his head to keep calm

"Uh thanks Mr. North" I said

I could feel him smiling widely, and then he gave me a big bear hug

"Sorry handshakes are not my thing" he said, I patted his back, one because I thought it was okay and another cause I couldn't breathe

"North, she can't breathe" said the Australian guy

"Sorry, that's bunny that's talking" he said

I felt someone else approach

"ello Sheila" he said, I could sense that he had his hand out

I reached out to shake it when I touched a ….furry paw

I jumped back, Shade snorted and got in front of me

"Well, I guess we need to tell her now" said a woman's voice

There was a bit of silence before "bunny" grunter

"Alright I'll tell her" he grumbled

I felt him come closer; I took a small step back

"Well my name is Aster Bunnymund, I'm the Easter bunny, north over there is Santa clause and Toothiania but we call her tooth is the tooth fairy" he said

My eyes widened, they were them! I wanted to see them so badly but I cant, I' m blind

But should I really believe them? I stretched out my hand and grabbed ahold f his paw

I felt him freeze

I used my other hand to feel his pa, it was so furry but felt like he almost had finger, I had to see something

I stretched up one of my hands till I felt something long and soft, an ear!

"You really are him" I whisper, not really noticing how close our faces were

* * *

BUNNY POV:

Okay this was not going as planned, she was holding my paw as another one grabbed my ear , she then breathed out

"You really are him"

I felt myself blush as I saw how close her face was to me

"Uh. Err" I attempt to say something but couldn't, something was wrong with me

I looked at north and tooth and they were smiling widely

"Bunny!, never saw you look so red!" laughed out north, probably couldn't hold his laughter no more, I saw that she blushed also as she stepped back

"Sorry" she muttered

I nodded, but then remembered how she couldn't see

North then spoke up, after his laughter died out

"Sam, we need your help he said as he came closer to her

She nodded "so um Mr. North or err… Santa?" she asked, well more like questioned in the end

"It's alright, call me north!" he said, she nodded

"Um then North, what do you need me for?" she asked as she tilter her head, she couldn't see but she was looking straight at North

"Well, One of our friends, well not really friends more like use to be enemy has gone missing and we can't seem to find him" he said

I tsk, he really wanted to find that guy, I was pretty happy that he was gone

* * *

SAM POV:

I wonder why they need me then, so I asked them

"Cause you know him" he said, it still didn't register till it finally clicked

"Pitch?" I asked well more like squeaked out

I could feel him nod

"Yes, you share a close connection with him, also the nightmares seem to respond to you when you approach them like this little one" I could tell the he was gesturing to shade

"Well if it's to help Pitch then of course!" I said, no wonder he wasn't there, please be okay I begged within myself

"Sheila you know Pitch is the-"but I cut bunny off

"Yes I know he is the Boogeyman and gives kid nightmares, but he is a good person!" I say, I glare to where I heard his voice was coming from, I won't let anyone bad mouth pitch

I felt that I was being glared back at

"Bunny calm down" said north, then I felt him put a hand on my shoulder as I was being led somewhere else, Shade was right beside me

"Now we are just waiting for one more person, but he likes to be fashionably late" I hear the tooth fair- err tooth say

I nodded

"Well I hope he arrives soon, I want to start to look for pitch, besides who is he?" I asked

Tooth replied as I sat down on the seat, Shade got on the other chair, oh I wish I could see how he looked like in the chair, must have been funny

"Well he controls snow and ice! He is the spirit of fun, some people call him old man winter but we call him-"then we heard the door being opened behind me

"Yo North! Is everything alright? I as in the middle of building a giant snow hill when I saw the call" I heard a familiar voice say

Tooth tsk

"Jack calm yourself, and close the door! Are you trying to freeze our guest?"

I then sense the familiar aura

I rose from my seat as I turn around

"JACK!" I shouted out

I could sense him freeze

"Sam!?" I could hear him say at the same time

* * *

JACK POV:

I was in the middle off building a giant snow him when I saw the northern lights, I took off fast, I couldn't wait till morning when everyone including Sam would arrive, I was a little jealous when Jammie got to ride with sam, but for sure she was riding with me tomorrow

I thought about her smile and felt him face flush

_Calm down jack _I thought to myself as I made my way to north

I went in there naturally, the yeti's having no problem, I just barged in, letting a good blast of wind come in since I knew it would urk the kangaroo

"Yo North! Is everything alright? I as in the middle of building a giant snow hill when I saw the call" I shouted out, I noticed tooth sit down and then she tsk at me

"Jack calm yourself, and close the door! Are you trying to freeze our guest?"

We had a guess, wonder who

Then before I could asked who I saw a familiar figure rise up and turn, I froze

"JACK!" she shouted out

"Sam!?" I whispered out still in shock

"Your Jack frost!" she whispered out, I tried to think of something to say when all of a sudden she closed her eyes and fainted

"SAM!" I yelled as I caught her

Shit! How was I going to explain this!

* * *

**Okay sorry for how it ended but it is defiantly longer than the last one! Sorry again for not updating when I said so! DX, but hopefully you like this one! Please read and review! R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**~next chapter will come out when can! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah! I'm back! Love all the reviews that I am getting! I love you all! I was in a very happy mood (almost high) when I read this so please excuse any grammar mistakes or something! Haha to many gummi bears for me XD. So now that I have proabaly bored you please enjoy! Remember**

**READ AND REVIEW! 333333333**

* * *

Chapter 9

JACK POV:

Okay one thing for sure, Sam has been passed out for already an hour.

And I was still wondering how I would explain all of this, north rushed out when I yelled out Sam's name. He gave her a room and right now the elves were making something for her to eat. Tooth dressed her in some more warm fitting clothes, she was wearing the same jeans but was actually this time wearing long sleeve red shirt and had on some sneakers, she also had on a red cotton coat.

The thing is that I still have not been filled in what the meeting was about since I have not left Sam's side since she got here

She stirred in her sleep as she opened her eyes, they blink around and she raised her hands. She feels around her till she yelps and jumps up

"Where's shade?" she asks, her blue eyes looked aimlessly around as she petted the blankets around her.

"uh, don't know what you mean" I say, trying to calm her down a bit before she gets any more freak out than she already is

"Uh, he is small black horse" she says as she raised her knees to her, she lays her chin on her knees as she continues to pat the ground

"Oh do you mean the thing underneath the bed?" I asked, I knew I saw something down there, just thought that it was a thing of my imagination

"yeah I think he is, uh why you have really small horse?" I asked as I attempted to get him out

"no! its okay, is there an extremely bright light in here?" she asked, I replied her with a yes as she muttered something, then something dawn on her face, she felt the material of her clothes

"uh….did someone change me?" she asks, a light tint on her cheeks

"uh.. uh y-yeah" I said, well again more like stuttered, damn these emotions

She looked at me before glaring, why was she….?

OH!

"I didn't change you! I-It was T-Tooth! I swear it , I only was beside you!" I said frantically trying to clear the tension around us

"so you watch her change me?" she said raising an eyebrow

I felt my face flush

"NO! I'm not a pervert! I was outside the door!" I said

"Uh huh, well didn't know the legendary Jack Frost was a peeping tom" she said

* * *

SAM POV

Okay maybe I was pushing it a little, but it was fun hearing his reactions to all of this

"Okay first of all, yes I'm jack frost! And no I'm not a pervert!" he said

I smiled at him before ending up laughing

"ha-ha, I knew you weren't but by your reaction I don't know" I say attempting to put on a serious fae again but end up failing miserably as I erupt into laughter again

"Not funny Sam" he muttered underneath his breath

"Heh, it was a little funny" I replied, wiping away a tear from my eye

"Hmph, so you are not that surprise any more about me" he says, I smile as I nodded. True I did faint but I think it was because of all the exhaustion of the day and meeting the everyone else.

"I thought there was something off about you from day one, just never thought it would be this big but at the same time I should have expected it" I said

I could feel him giving me a quizzical stare

"Well your skin is always cold, you always seem to grow taller, which I now know is flying and you disappear quickly" I said

* * *

JACK POV

Wow she has really been paying attention

"Well I guess those are all dead give a ways to who I really am" I say as I scratch the back of my neck

"Hey jack?" she asks

I replied with a "hn" as she continues

"Can you turn off the lights, I want you to meet someone" she says, I headed to the switch as I flipped it off.

They were a happy neigh as I hear something move

I turn quickly and see one of Pitch's nightmare cuddling against Sam, she laughed as I raised my staff

"Uh Sam, you know what that is right?" I asked as I cautiously moved around him, what he also was giving me an evil glare to back off

"Yep, I call him shade, he is a nightmare horse" she replied calmly as the little horse proudly sat with his chest puffed out proudly

"And you know what nightmares do right, and who creates them?" I asked as I still had my staff raised

"Yes, pitch told me that I-"

But I cut her off

"Wait, YOU KNOW PITCH!" I yelled out as I looked at her wide eyed

She nodded

"He is almost like a second father to me, that's why north and everyone else want me here, apparently I have a connection to him so I can help" she said

I lowered my staff a bit, absorbing the information. So she knew Pitch? The same Pitch that broke my staff three years ago? The same man that lied to me?

I glared at the horse

"Pitch is a dangerous man you should-" but this time she cut me off

* * *

SAM POV

I was tired of everyone thinking so badly of pitch!

"Jack he is a good person! I know he spreads nightmares and everything but he does have good sides to him, don't say anything bad about him!" I say, outraged that he would say that

I could sense that jack was hesitant on picking his words

"But Pitch and I-"

"I don't care what you and pitch have troubles with before, he seriously is nice! Do you really think that he lives his life happy! He is barely believed in! I see him sometimes when especially in the holidays that he is so weak that he can even give me a smile" I say, yes I knew about the whole how you had to believe in them and that how they got their powers. But pitch was the "boogeyman" the one thing that was always said was a myth.

"Look Sam I'm sorry, it's just that our pass meetings have never been great" jack said, I nodded as shade lay next to me.

He snorted and neighed at me, I petted his head

"I Know, but please try to be considerate of him" I whispered, I could sense the he nodded as he sat at the foot of the bed

There was a momentary silence before I spoke up

"So this is Santa's workshop?" I asked, I could feel him grin. I guess we were both happy to change the subject to something a bit lighter

"Yep! The one and only" he said cheerfully

"you know I have tried to sneak in this place many times , for that past I don't know 300 years have been fun"

"WOAH! You are three hundred years old?" I asked

I could feel hi, shrug

"Uh I think more like 318 more like it now" he said as if it was the most casual thing

"I see why they call you old man winter" I replied as I still registered what he said

"Hey! They just say that because I bet the last one WAS old, I'm still considered pretty young!" he said

"Plus North's got to be around one thousand, and the Easter bunny, or how I like to call him, the Easter kangaroo is probably more ancient" he said

I laughed a bit

"Well north don't know you are up so why not use this time to explore the workshop!" he said

I laughed

'Sure!' I sad as he grabbed my hand and led me away, I felt my face flush, shade crept under the bed and knelt there, he must be going to take a nap now.

"Santa workshop tour led by the amazing and talented Jack Frost will now begin! He said excitedly, I smiled and laughed as we walked away.

* * *

**Okay I think that is a good place to leave it off! X, please read and review and tell me if anything need to change, the next one will come as soon as It can, but for sure somewhere this week! And if the reviews come good! Two chapter for sure! XD**

**Bye-bye! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay sorry for the long wait, LOTS of Homework and projects to do, and so little time to do it in. but I manage to escape for a bit. I hope this installment is good, it's a little short but next one will be longer! XD**

**Please read and review everyone!**

**Discalimer: I do not own ROTG characters just Sam and new character you'll find out soon about XD**

**~now on with the story! X333**

* * *

Chapter 10

PITCH POV:

I groaned as I tasted dirt in my mouth, I got up as best as I could.

I looked around, but gasp in horror as I saw my whole lair in ruins, I did not know how long I was knocked out for, but the damage look a few days old.

I grudgingly got on my good leg with a lot of effort since I think I twisted my ankle, my arm was definitely Brocken since I could not move it at all and it was bleeding lightly.

I clutched my hand as I limped forward. My whole body felt like crap.

Almost as if I was hit by a train or something. But there was no train nearby, I tried to summon a nightmare to help me, but one would not appear.

Something was wrong, even though the guardians were out there spreading their joy, wonder and blah there should still be fear out there, I tried again but nothing came.

My good leg was getting tired fast as I slumped against the wall

"What happened?" I muttered as I tried to recall the events, I closed my eyes as I thought hard…..

* * *

~flashback~

I sent some nightmares to the northern hemisphere; I was busy with Sam's horse, when I was done I sent him off with my message and his demands

I was pretty proud of myself, but felt sorry that I wouldn't be able to see her for a while, hope that she is okay for the time being.

Then there is a loud crash, the remainder of the horses that are here cry out as the wall around me tremble. I run out toward the stables and see that all my nightmares are gone

A sudden burn ran through my arm as I heard a shot. My eyes widened as I slowly looked at my now bleeding arm.

I look up to find a familiar set of eyes looking down at me, my core shook with rage and for once in a very long time…..fear envelope me.

HE was back, and by the look on his face he was pissed.

He grinned at me as he raised his pistol, it was dark as the night and you can see the little smoke that flew at the barrel. He blew away the remain as he tucked it in his holster.

I looked at him, now getting past shock and now going to anger

"What the heck are you doing here?" I shouted at him as I glared at him, my arm was bleeding non-stop, so I ripped my other sleeve and quickly wrapped it around the wound, I needed to take out the bullet but I couldn't do it at the moment.

"I am just repaying you back for what you have done" he said.

He was leaning against the remains of one of my stables, he had on a gray long sleeve button shirt and black pants, he had on black slacks and he had black hair that reached his shoulder, but the thing that really stood out with him was his amethyst eyes.

There was a reason they called him grudge. He can never let it go; it is his curse but his most deadliest weapon.

He smirked at me as he walked over to me

"I came here, to watch you cower in fear of me Mr. Fear himself" he said as he kicked my legs underneath me, it was too quick for me to register.

I grunted as I fell on the floor, my arm taking the most of the impact, I clenched my teeth together tightly from crying out.

I wouldn't get him the satisfaction to let him hear me, he grins as he kneels down next to me

"I have found her, and this time nothing is going to stop me from getting her, not you or that Jack Frost" he hissed at me as he snapped his fingers, meanwhile I was wondering how that jack fit into all of this, green sand floated around before it took form of two tigers. They growled as they circled me. Grudge smiled at me as he got up and walked toward the new entrance that he made.

"Okay boys, I need him alive still, so not teeth or claw. I want him to see the downfall of who he failed to protect" he says laughing in the end.

I felt something barrel into me knocking the wind out of me, the bullet had some time of toxin that was already making me dizzy.

Disoriented I felt myself spin around when my head connected with something hard.

Then that is where it all went black

~end of flashback~

* * *

I groaned as I remember everything, I guess that the tigers had left already since there were nowhere in sight.

But the bullet in my shoulder looked like it was already taken out, and I wasn't bleeding anymore so that was good, but by who I don't know. I groaned as I got up and walked toward a ruined stable. There was a metal door underneath all the hay and rubble.

Luckily Grudge didn't do a full exception of his destruction.

I opened it weakly, it didn't matter the pain at the moment I needed to find Sam

I got out a little glass ball wrapped carefully in a blanket, I carefully took it out, it was like North's but mine can always find me a specific person and can take me there, I have rarely used it but I needed to find Sam before he did

I raised my good hand over my head as I slammed it to the ground, white mist envelop my whole body as I felt myself disappearing

* * *

SAM POV

Jack seemed to be enjoying himself, he was acting like a leader as he explained everything to detail as he even let me grab some toys, the other "elves" he said they were, gathered around me, they each offered their own toy for me to study.

I was having a good time till I felt something out of place, I knew I couldn't see but I sensed around me, something was not right.

It was a gut-feeling but Pitch always told me to trust those, I gave back the little to racecar that the elves gave me.

"Sam?" asked Jack, but I walked toward where I thought the door was, then I sensed someone familiar. I knew who this was!  
not wasting anytime, I began running, my sense heightened around me as I kept narrowly missing being trampled or running into things.

I hear jacks footsteps behind me and him asking me what wrong, but I knew this person and there was something wrong with it, it seemed really weak so I knew they he was injured.

I came to a door as I threw it opened.

"Pitch!" I yelled out as I raced toward him, he called my name weakly as I kneeled next to him.

Jack came but I felt him stop when he saw pitch.

I couldn't see him, but that worried me more since I could tell he was in pain. How I hated not seeing what was going on.

* * *

JACK POV

When I followed Sam I was worried, she was running really fast and barely avoiding the elves and other things around her.

"SAM!" I called out to her but she wouldn't slow down

She then reached some crimson red door as she threw them open

She then called out Pitch's name and ran in the room, I followed closely behind but I stopped when I saw him.

His clothes were tattered, his face looked like it was hit by a train, and his arm was hanging loosely with dry blood on it.

His hair was disheveled as he looked happy but both in pain to see Sam

Finally getting out of shock of his appearance I walked cautiously over, this man still hates my guts because of last time.

Pitch grabs ahold of Sam's Shoulder as he pants

"Sam...grudge…is…..back" he says before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

SAM POV:

I heard what pitch said

"Who was grudge?" I thought as I heard something thud on the ground.

I freaked out as I grabbed on to the still figure of pitch. The doors to the room open in a rush as more footsteps were coming fast and heavy.

But I ignored the voices as I felt something sticky between my fingers; it was thick, too thick to be water. Then realization dawned on me.

Pitch was bleeding, and it felt like it wasn't stopping.

* * *

**Okay pretty crappy way to end this chapter, but hope it was still good nonetheless, thought I should start getting the plot going along CX, remember to read and review! XD and thank you very much those who did! It warms my heart! XD**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Guest: thank you for the tips, I'll make sure to remember that! XD hope you enjoyed this chapter! X3**

**Lady Minuialwen: thank you, I believe so too X)**

**Tal Quinn: thank you for suggesting this, I started thinking that maybe pitch should be given a chapter to explain himself, hope it was good!**

**Guest: Lol, sorry! I had loads of homework to get done and didn't really help that I was procrastinating in many of them but got them done and had time to finally post a chapter! XD**


End file.
